Twin!
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: Eli and Clare are arguing. What happens when Eli's identical twin Tom comes back and Eli keeps it a secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

Clare and Eli had a huge fight.

Neither were willing to break and apologize.

Eli was stressed ever since he found out that his twin Tom was coming back.

Eli just sat in his now-semi-clean room on his bed with his cell phone in had debating whether or not to text Clare.

Eli finally broke down and texted Clare: "Wanna come over? We need 2 talk."

Clare texted back: "Sure, b there in a few."

Clare knew they had to talk even if it meant they would break-up.

Clare went downstairs and grabbed her keys, "Dad, I'm going to Eli's."

Clare's dad called back, "Okay, be back by ten."

Less than ten minutes later, Clare pulled up in front of Eli's house.

She saw Eli sitting outside his house on the front steps.

Clare walked up to Eli, "Hey I got your text. You wanted to talk?"

Eli finally said, "Do I know you?"

Clare confused and hurt said, "Wow, you text me to come here and you're so mad that you're gonna pretend that you don't know me?"

Eli looked up and said, "Who are you?"

Clare sighed, "Look, when you're ready to talk and tell me what the hell is up, call me."

Clare stormed into her car and drove off.

Clare walked into her house.

Clare's dad looked confused, "I thought you were at Eli's."

Clare sighed, "Eli's a jerk."

Clare's dad patted the couch, "Come. Sit. Tell me what's wrong."

Clare said, "Dad, I can't talk to you; You're my dad."

Clare's dad said, "Talk to me like I'm not your dad."

Clare stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Okay, Eli and I have been fighting. He texted me that he wanted to talk and when I got to his house he acted like he didn't know me."

Clare's dad sighed, "Okay, I don't like Eli, but I hate to see you see you sad. So, I'll give you my opinion. As your dad, I don't think you should be with someone that makes you sad. As a guy, just give him some time to cool off."

Clare smiled, "Thanks dad." The next day, Clare went to The Dot with Alli. Clare told Alli everything that had happened with Eli. Alli asked, "So, he just acted like he didn't know you?"

Clare said, "Yeah." Alli turned her head when she heard to door ring, "Hey, Eli's here. You could confront him." Clare sighed and walked up to Eli, "Hey, I'm sorry about our fight."

Clare kissed him and with her barely kissing him for a second he pulled away, "What are you doing?"

Clare looked shocked, "So, you wanna break-up?"

Eli looked confused, "Break-up? We were never together."

Clare was beyond confused, "Okay, you are acting so weird. So, you know what Eli, why don't you just go to hell."

Clare walked back to the table with Alli.

Alli watched and heard everything.

Alli put her arm on Clare's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Clare's eyes were filled with tears, "Look, can we just get out of here?"

At Eli's house, Eli came downstairs and asked his mom, "Any calls?"

Cece sighed, "No, nothing from Clare." Eli asked, "How did you know that I wanted to know if Clare had called?" Cece said, "I'm your Mom. Are you okay? When you're in bed 'til noon on a Saturday, I know something's wrong."

Eli sighed, "Me and Clare were supposed to talk yesterday and she never came."

Tom walked in, "Hey, Eli. Is this 'Clare' about yay high, curly auburn shoulder length hair?"

Eli looked confused, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Tom sighed, "She thought I was you. She came here yesterday when I was outside and today when I was at The Dot, she tried to kiss me and when I pushed her away she broke up with me and told me to go to hell."

Eli sighed, "Oh man, I-we have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 1!<p>

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Eli decided to give Clare the weekend to cool off.

Eli sat in his room when Tom walked in, "Hey, baby bro. Are you okay?"

Eli looked up, "I'm not your 'Baby bro' and no. I can't stand having Clare mad at me."

Tom walked in and sat down next to Eli, "Look do you love this girl?"

Eli nodded and Tom continued, "Then don't wait 'til Monday. Let's go to her house and explain what really happened."

Eli shook his head, "No, she won't wanna talk to me."

Tom wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

Tom grabbed Eli by the shirt and grabbed Morty's keys and called out, "Mom, I'm going to get Clare and Eli back together."

Cece smiled, "Okay, good luck."

Tom handed Eli Morty's keys, "Here, drive to Clare's house."

Five minutes later, Morty pulled up in front of Clare's house.

Eli knew he had to talk to Clare.

Eli knocked on Clare's door.

Clare answered, "What are you doing here?"

Eli sighed, "Can we talk?"

Clare and Eli sat in front of her house.

Eli sighed, "Look, I haven't been honest with you. When we talked to me outside my house and at The Dot, you weren't talking to me; you were talking to my twin, Tom.

Clare laughed in disbelief, "What? You know you're usually a pretty good liar, but this is a bit pathetic for you."

Eli sighed, "No, it's true."

Clare sighed, "Okay then, how come I've never heard of this 'twin?", putting air quotes around twin.

Eli said, "He went to boarding school and he just came back."

As Eli said that Tom got out of Morty. Eli saw Tom and sighed a sigh of relief, "Tom, this is my girlfriend Clare. Clare this is my twin brother, Tom."

Clare just sat there staring back between Eli and Tom muttering, "Wha...? I thought... That means..."

She finally said, "Wow, Eli, I'm sorry for calling you pathetic and a liar. And Tom, I'm sorry for kissing you and telling you to go to hell. Could we start over?"

Tom smiled and put his hand out, "I'm Tom, Eli's older brother."

Clare looked at Eli confused, "I thought he was your twin."

Eli sighed bitterly at Tom, "He's my older brother by five minutes. And _**never**_ lets me forget it."

Clare put her hand into Tom's, "I'm Clare, Eli's girlfriend."

Eli looked shocked, "So, after me lying to you, you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Clare didn't answer, she just kissed Eli. Eli, without breaking the kiss, he picked Clare up and spun her around.

Clare giggled as she and Eli continued to kiss.

Tom said, "Ew! Get a freakin' room."

Clare broke the kiss and said, "Looks like Tom, but speaks like Adam."

Clare and Eli both laughed and kissed.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 2!<p>

That's the Final Chapter!


End file.
